monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patty Damon
Patty Damon - córka dementora. Ma 17 lat. A może tak przebudowa? Biografia Osobowość Patty jest potworką bardzo zamkniętą w sobie. Niekiedy zachowania dziewczyny można podpiąć nawet pod aspołeczność. Patty nie lubi przebywać z innymi, a wyjątek stanowią jej przyjaciele i kot. W dużej mierze wynika to z wielkiej nieśmiałości dementorki, zwłaszcza do zawierania nowych znajomości. Dziewczyna na co dzień zachowuje się bardzo flegmatycznie. Sprawia również wrażenie osoby zmęczonej życiem i wiecznie śpiącej. Mimo, że inne potwory boją się jej, uważają za dziwną i chorą na umyśle, Patty tak na prawdę jest bardzo inteligentna i często zaskakuje swoich przyjaciół niezwykle mądrymi stwierdzeniami i uwagami. Prawdziwą pasją dziewczyny jest karate. Właśnie na tych zajęciach pokazuje swoje prawdziwe, waleczne oblicze. Wygląd Patty jest dość wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo drobnej budowie. Mimo tego, że wiele osób wypowiada się, iż bez wątpienia posiada ona figurę modelki, wygląd dementorki związany jest z chorobą, z którą musiała zmierzyć się w przeszłości. Skóra dziewczyny jest trupioblada, przez co często wygląda ona na zmęczoną lub smutną. Efekt ten potęgują wydatne kości policzkowe oraz lekko zapadnięte oczy. Przez to, iż ulubiony kolor dziewczyny to czerwony, dominuje on w jej wyglądzie. Brwi Patty, jak również jej włosy, odznaczają się tą barwą. Drugie z nich sięgają do bioder i najczęściej związane są w dwa luźne warkocze. Z kolei oczy dziewczyny są fioletowe, co dodaje jej mrocznego wyglądu. Nieodłączym elementem wyglądu Patty jest czarna peleryna. Nigdy nie pojawia się bez niej, bowiem dzięki niej czuje się ona bezpieczniej. Klasyczny potwór left|150px Dementor to straszliwe, wysysające duszę magiczne stworzenie. Dementorzy mają humanoidalny kształt, osiągają wielkość do trzech metrów; są jednak okryte czarnym, postrzępionym płaszczem, okrywającym całe ich "ciało", pozostawiając nieodsłonięte jedynie ręce i "twarz". Dementorzy nie posiadają oczu i ust, posiadają za to otwór w jej miejscu, który służy do wykonywania "Pocałunku Dementora", czyli aktu wyssania duszy z ciała osobnika. W przeciwieństwie do innych magicznych stworzeń, dementorzy unoszą się nad ziemią, nie mają bowiem nóg. Jedną z najskuteczniejszych metod walki z dementorami jest użycie Zaklęcia Patronusa. Patronus, jako emanacja dobra i skumulowanych pozytywnych uczuć i myśli jest w stanie przeciwstawić się dementorowi, o ile czarodziej jest na tyle silny, by przezwyciężyć swój lęk, strach i słabości. Nawet niecielesne patronusy, w postaci mgiełki potrafią odstraszyć na chwilę dementora, jednak dopiero zwierzęca forma Patronusa może go przepędzić. Relacje Rodzina Patty jest córką dwojga dementorów. Ojciec dziewczyny jest pracownikiem Ministerstwa Magii. Jest on zastępcą zarządcy Departamentu Tajemnic. Matka Patty pracuje natomiast jako patolog. Przyjaciele Ariana Mita Znajomi Joshua Pegson Yu Lin Gabriel M. Granissima Miłość Na chwilę obecną, Patty z nikim się nie spotyka. Przyczyną tego jest nieśmiałość dziewczyny co do chłopców. Dementor uważa również, że żaden chłopak z Monster High nie jest dla niej odpowiedni. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biała kotka o imieniu Duffy. Dziewczyna zakupiła ją podczas wakacji w Rosji, kiedy to miała 11 lat. Zwierzak od urodzenia cierpi on na rozstrój żołądka, przez co przysparza Patty wiele problemów. Zainteresowania Astronomia Stroje Basic Patty_Damon.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 W tej serii Patty ubrana jest w czarną pelerynę z kapturem, której końce są postrzępione. Jej kaptur założony jest na głowę dziewczyny. Patty ma na sobie również fioletowe rajstopy. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją żółte buty na obcasie z czarnymi sznurówkami. Make a Splash Patty_MaS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 W tej serii włosy Patty są wyprostowane. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny widnieje niebieski kapelusz z dwoma fioletowymi paskami na rondzie. Patty ubrana jest w czarno-granatowy, jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Utrzymuje się on na fioletowej tasiemce. Ma on wcięcia na poziomie talii dziewczyny. Lewa dłoń Patty ozdobiona jest trzema fioletowymi bransoletami. Buty dziewczyny są ciemnoniebieskie i wiązane na kostce. Dementorka trzyma w dłoni czarny ręcznik kąpielowy. Coffin Bean Patty_GMWG.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 W tej serii na głowie Patty widnieje niebieska czapka, która swoim kształtem przypomina głowę kota. Co więcej, widnieją na niej kocie wąsy oraz czarny nosek. Włosy dziewczyny są pokręcone, sięgają one bioder. Patty ubrana jest w jeansową koszulę z długim rękawem. Na lewej piersi widnieje mała kieszonka. Ubranko ozdobione jest srebrnymi ćwiekami na ramionach. Co więcej, szyja Patty ozdobiona jest złotym wisiorkiem w kształcie wąsów na łańcuszku tego samego koloru. Dementor ma na sobie również czarne szorty, które podobnie jak koszula, ozdobione są ćwiekami. Buty Patty do purpurowe botki. Są one na bordowym obcasie oraz ozdobione ćwiekami. Ghoul Sports Patty_GS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: marzec 2014 W tej serii włosy Patty związane są w koński ogon sięgający jej bioder. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę czoła. Patty ubrana jest w czarne kimono z długimi rękawami. Jego rękawy i kołnierz obszyte są białymi tasiemkami. Całość przepasana jest brązowym pasem karate. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również czarne spodnie, których końce, podobnie jak kimono, zostały obszyte białą tasiemką. Na ich nogawkach widnieje również japoński napis "ninja". Buty Patty to czerwone adidasy "Nike" na brązowej podeszwie i z czarnymi sznurówkami. Gloom and Bloom Patty_OoM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 W tej serii grzywka Patty zaczesana jest do tyłu. Część włosów dziewczyny zostało spięte w koka szarą gumką, podczas gdy pozostała partia opada swobodnie, sięgając ud. Szyję Patty zdobi złoty naszyjnik przedstawiający węża z malinową pręgą na grzbiecie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach. W jej skład wchodzi gorset, obszyty u góry falbaną tego samego koloru. Utrzymuje się on na również czarnych niciach, znajdujących się pod szarym materiałem. Dół ubrania jest pomarszczony, wykończony falbanką. Doszyty został również do niego kawałek czarnego, postrzępionego materiału, sięgający łydek dziewczyny. Całość przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z dwiema złotymi klamrami. Na rękach Patty widnieją czarne rękawiczki bez palców, wykończone złotą nicią. Ozdobione są one malinowymi wstążkami i falbankami. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się pończochy w czarno-białe romby. Utrzymują się one na ciemnoróżowych tasiemkach. Buty Patty są malinowe, na koturnie. Ozdobione są one złotym zapinaniem w kształcie węża, żółtymi kokardami oraz czarnymi nićmi. I Heart Fashion Patty_Damon.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2016 Włosy Patty związane są w dwa luźne warkocze, które sięgają do talii. Z kolei przy jej twarzy opadają swobodnie dwa kosmyki. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w biały crop top z długim rękawem i golfem. Odkrywa on jej ramiona, a ponadto, ozdobiony jest ściągaczami przy rękawach. Dementorka ma również na sobie bordową spódnicę z wysokim stanem, która sięga do połowy uda. Na nogach Patty znajdują się czarne podkolanówki, a jej buty to czarne creepersy na wysokiej podeszwie. Dziewczyna nosi także długą, czarną pelerynę z kapturem. Killer Style IMG 20160914 144729.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2016 W tej serii włosy Patty są pokręcone, a na czubku jej głowy znajduje się czarny kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w biały crop top bez rękawów. Zdobi go wzór, składający się z żółtych trójkątów. Stój dopełniają jasne jeansy z wysokim stanem. Ich nogawki są podwinięte, a ponadto, ozdobione są czerwonym paskiem ze złotą klamrą. Buty Patty to czarne botki z gumką na wysokim obcasie. Dziewczyna ma również na sobie długą, czarną pelerynę. Ciekawostki * Znak zodiaku Patty to Koziorożec. * Zna karate, ma już brązowy pas. Galeria Patty_Damon.jpg Patty_MaS_art.jpg Patty_GMWG.png Patty_GS.png Patty_OoM.png Patty_Damon.png IMG 20160914 144729.jpg|By SmoczaS <3 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dementory Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone